El poder de los deseos
by Condesa.de.valaquia
Summary: Estar con él siempre fue tu sueño ahora van atener un hijo pero cuando recuerdas cual era su mayor deseo y encuentras la oportunidad de conseguirlo aunque eso cueste tu vida ¿Qué es lo que harías? SesshxRin. Por fin! cap. 3 el último..
1. Chapter 1

Pues no hay mucho que decir sólo que cada día estoy más loca que de costumbre y que no tengo nada que hacer así que pues creo que es el peor fic que voy ha hacer en toda mi vida.

Sessh: te puedo asegurar que sí.

MuA: Porque dices eso

Sessh: Porque si no me gusta me encargaré de evitar que vuelvas a escribir.

MuA: Noooooo!!!!!!!! Porque????????

Sessh: No tengo porque explicártelo

MuA: t.t esta bien pero que no me duela por favor.

Sessh: ¬¬

Pues las tonterías de siempre:

(n/a: comentario): Son las notas de yo.

ooooo: estas porkancias son cambio de escena.

Y pues lo demás sería el colmo que no lo entendieran.

**EL PODER DE LOS DESEOS.**

**Era un día soleado en el bosque y allá a lo lejos se podían ver dos figuras una era una joven dama de aproximadamente 19 años de largos cabellos color azabache (n/a: por obvio lo llevaba suelto), ojos color café claro, su piel era blanca, era de una estatura normal, vestía un kimono blanco con detalles de lunas menguantes bordadas con hilos de plata y junto a ella una figura varonil se dejaba ver éste era más alto que ella, portaba un kimono igualmente blanco y una gran armadura color negro, él tenía un largo cabello color blanco platinado su piel era blanca como la leche, tenía ojos color ámbar y aparentaba la misma edad que ella pero había algo extraño en él ya que tenía una luna menguante color púrpura en el centro de su frente y dos líneas color escarlata en cada pómulo. A diferencia de ella, él no era humano sino un youkai era complicado tratar de entenderlo pues bien era sabido que youkai's y humanos no podían vivir tranquilos pero al parecer ellos ignoraban esto o bien no les interesaba porque se veían muy felices y porque no deberían de estarlo después de haber recibido la noticia de que van a ser padres sería muy extraño que no estuvieran felices.**

**---Rin--- dijo él**

**--- ¿Si señor Sesshoumaru? --- respondió ella.**

**--- La temperatura está descendiendo, será mejor que volvamos a casa, en tu estado no debes exponerte demasiado al frío.**

**--- ¿esta bien pero podemos esperar la puesta de sol antes de irnos?**

**---sólo hasta la puesta de sol después volveremos a casa.**

**Poco tiempo después llegó la puesta d sol y entonces decidieron que ya era hora de volver a casa. Al llegar fueron recibidos como lo que eran, los señores del castillo, primero salió un pequeño youkai de color verde y grandes ojos amarillos.**

**---amo Sesshoumaru que bueno que ya regresó por que… **

**---Yaken--- Interrumpió Sesshoumaru**

**--- ¿Si amo bonito? **

**--- Cállate.**

**---Si amito.**

**Rin y Sesshoumaru continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la entrada del castillo, entraron y se fueron a cambiar para la cena. Minutos después estaban disfrutando de una gran variedad de alimentos preparados especialmente para ellos. Una vez terminada la cena se dirigieron a su habitación a descansar.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

**En otro lugar un tanto lejos del castillo.**

**--- ¿Inuyasha no crees que deberías visitar a tu hermano?--- dice kagome**

**--- No tengo un porque de ir a verlo**

**--- ¬¬ Vamos Inuyasha no t enojes creo que sería bueno que se enterará que ya es tío**

**--- Pues creo que tienes razón pero será otro día hoy estoy muy cansado.**

**--- No t estaba pidiendo que fuéramos hoy tonto, sería conveniente primero avisarle porque a pesar de que llevan una mejor relación de hermanos sabes que tiene un muy fuerte carácter.**

**--- mmm… claro que no. Sabes bien que Rin se encargo de cambiar ese aspecto.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Al día siguiente en el castillo…**

**--- Buenos días mi señor. --- Dice Rin un poco somnolienta.**

**--- Buenos días mi niña. --- contesta Sesshoumaru --- ¿Como dormiste hoy?**

**--- Muy bien. Y us…--- pero un extraño sonido proveniente de su estómago interrumpe sus palabras.**

**--- Creo que deberías ir a comer algo, yo t alcanzaré después.**

**--- oo esta bien, pero espero que no tardes mucho. **

**Rin se retira a buscar algo de desayunar mientras que Sesshoumaru intenta quitarse el sueño de encima cuando en cuestión de segundos percibe un aroma conocido para él entonces sale a su jardín y se encuentra con Kagura (n/a: Que demonios hace ella ahí. Sessh: ¬¬ Pregúntatelo tu misma, eres tú quien escribe esta historia.).**

**--- ¿Que se supone que haces en este lugar? --- Pregunta Sessh con un tono de frialdad.**

**--- Sabes bien que hago aquí, sólo que tú te niegas a dármelo.**

**--- Te lo he dicho claramente muchas veces, lo que tú me pides es imposible, mi corazón pertenece a otra persona así que vete y busca alguien más a quien molestar. --- Dicho esto se da la vuelta para entrar a su castillo.**

**--- No puedo hacerlo, tú corazón puede que hoy no me pertenezca pero ¿que harás cuando tu tonta humana muera? --- Sessh se detiene pero no voltea a verla y simplemente contesta.**

**--- Ese asunto no es de tú incumbencia.--- diciendo esto continúa caminando.**

**--- Estoy segura que ella no vivirá el mismo tiempo que tú y cuando ella no este… **

**--- Te he pedido que te vayas así que no me obligues ha hacerlo por ti. **

**Después de escuchar estas palabras no le quedó otra opción que retirarse dejando pasar cerca de Sessh una gran corriente de aire.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Dentro del castillo en el comedor…**

**--- ¿señora desea comer algo más? --- Pregunta uno de los sirvientes.**

**--- No gracias esta bien así. Estoy satisfecha. Si el señor pregunta por mí díganle que fui a asearme.**

**Con esto termina la conversación y se dirige a hacer su aseo personal. Pero antes de llegar se encuentra con Yaken quien le dice:**

**--- Rin debes apresurarte a arreglarte. El Amo Sesshoumaru ha dicho que irán a visitar a los Señores del sur y sabes lo exigentes que son ellos con la imagen.**

**--- ¡Es verdad lo había olvidado por completo! ¡Debo apresurarme!**

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

**En el estudio se encuentra Sesshoumaru terminando de revisar unos papeles mientras espera que Rin termine de arreglarse.**

**Entra Rin y le dice:**

**--- Estoy lista pero ¿puedo preguntar a que vamos con los Señores del sur?**

**--- Ellos eran amigos cercanos de mi padre y creo conveniente que ellos sepan que vamos a tener un hijo.**

**--- Es verdad. Entonces también deberíamos decírselo a Inuyasha y a su mujer Kagome.**

**Sesshoumaru permanece callado unos segundos y contesta:**

**--- Si nos queda tiempo podemos visitarlos esta misma tarde o sino los veremos mañana.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

**En el castillo de los Señores del Sur…**

**--- ¡Pero que alegría muchacho! ¡Nos da mucho gusto que vayas a ser padre! **

**--- Espero que nos anuncian cuando este a punto de nacer, pues queremos ser los primero en conocerlo.**

**---Pueden estar seguros que se le anunciará cuando este a punto de nacer no es verdad Sesshoumaru.**

**--- Si ese es su deseo procuraré cumplirlo.**

**--- Tú siempre tan frío, no has cambiado mucho muchacho, sigues teniendo el carácter que heredaste de tu madre.**

**Después de un largo rato de platicas Rin y Sesshoumaru decidieron que era hora de retirarse entonces se despidieron y como ya era un poco tarde pospusieron la visita a Inuyasha para el día siguiente.**

**Y así fue pero tuvieron unos cuantos problemas para despertar a Inuyasha ya que después de recibir la noticia casi se muere pues el aún podía recordar las batallas que tuvo con Sesshoumaru por ser un híbrido y ahora él, su hermano quien tanto odiaba a los humanos estaba casado con uno e iban a tener un hijo creo que eso era demasiado para él pero después de algunos intentos lograron hacer que reaccionara**

**--- esto no es broma verdad Sesshoumaru--- Pregunta un Inuyasha muy agitado**

**--- claro que…**

**--- Papá, papá que te pasó**

**--- Papá--- dice Sesshoumaru sorprendido**

**--- Bueno no habíamos podido decírtelo pero--- dice Kagome con nerviosismo--- hace tres años Inuyasha y yo tuvimos un hijo.**

**--- Oh! ya veo**

**--- No es lindo --- dice Rin**

**--- ¬¬… supongo que sí**

**El pequeño hijo de Inuyasha era de cabello negro con orejitas iguales a las de Inuyasha pero tenía más apariencia humana que él.**

**--- ¿Sesshoumaru no sería lindo que el nuestro fuera así? --- Opina Rin.**

**--- Pues lo más probable es que tenga ciertas características de Inuyasha--- contesta Kagome**

**--- Pero no será tan feo como él --- dice Sesshoumaru en forma de Mofa.**

**Kagome y Rin no hacen más que reírse de lo dicho por Sesshoumaru mientras que Inuyasha pelea como perro defendiéndose.**


	2. Nueve meses

Pues aquí estoy otra vez molestando con mi historia, espero que les guste y que me perdonen por tardarme un poquito en escribir.

Es el momento de explicaciones:

_Lo que está escrito así son los recuerdos._

**O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O: **Cambio de escenas.

(N/a: comentario.): Notas de la autora (yo) y algún colado por ahí.

Lo demás espero que lo entiendan.

Hagamos esto legal: Mmmm… todos lo sabemos los personajes no son míos y ustedes ya saben de quien son.

**Nueve meses.**

Después de hacer la visita a Inuyasha y llevarse muchas sorpresas Sesshoumaru y Rin regresaron al castillo. Ambos llegaron cansados y pidieron que la cena la llevasen a su habitación (N/a: Pues es seguro que duermen juntos sino de donde se creó el bebe, no fue por obra del Espíritu Santo. Sessh: Eso está muy claro. Yo¡Claro! Como olvidar tú esfuerzo. Sessh: ¬¬). Durante la cena reino un gran silencio pero pronto Sesshoumaru lo rompió.

--- Debemos asignar un cuarto para nuestro hijo.

Rin se sorprendió un poco ante lo que había dicho Sesshoumaru, pues no se esperaba tanto interés por parte de él.

--- Es verdad, me gustaría que fuese uno cercano al nuestro para así poder atenderlo más fácilmente.

--- Estás en la libertad de escoger el cuarto que desees, sólo te pediré que después de que elijas uno me lo comuniques para que pueda ser decorado.

--- Sabes, me gustaría que entre los dos decorásemos la habitación.

Sesshoumaru se sorprendió ante tal petición pero nunca le había podido negar algo a Rin y no lo podía hacer ahora así que acepto ayudarla.

**O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

En el bosque…

Sentada en la rama de un árbol se encontraba Kagura pensando el lo sucedido con Sesshoumaru.

_--- ¿Que se supone que haces en este lugar? --- Pregunta Sessh con un tono de frialdad._

_--- Sabes bien que hago aquí, sólo que tú te niegas a dármelo._

_--- Te lo he dicho claramente muchas veces, lo que tú me pides es imposible, mi corazón pertenece a otra persona así que vete y busca alguien más a quien molestar. --- Dicho esto se da la vuelta para entrar a su castillo._

_--- No puedo hacerlo, tú corazón puede que hoy no me pertenezca pero ¿que harás cuando tu tonta humana muera? --- Sessh se detiene pero no voltea a verla y simplemente contesta._

_--- Ese asunto no es de tú incumbencia.--- diciendo esto continúa caminando._

_--- Estoy segura que ella no vivirá el mismo tiempo que tú y cuando ella no este… _

_--- Te he pedido que te vayas así que no me obligues ha hacerlo por ti._

Kagura comprendía lo que Sesshoumaru le quería dar a entender pero no quería aceptarlo.

--- ¡Cómo es posible¡No lo entiendo! ---Se reprochaba --- ¿Porque no puede quererme? --- Se pregunto con melancolía.

--- Por qué su corazón ya lo entregó a otra persona y esa no fuiste tú.

Kagura había estado tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no notó que alguien escuchaba sus palabras.

--- ¡Quién demonios eres¡Cómo te atreves a opinar acerca de mis pensamientos!

De las sombras del bosque salió Inuyasha quien le dijo.

--- Lo lamento, no sabía que los pensamientos fuesen tan fáciles de escuchar.

Kagura, sin darse cuenta, había "pensado" en voz alta.

--- ¡quién te crees para juzgarme!

---Aparentemente nadie pero creo que en estos momentos puedo serte de gran ayuda.

--- Y que te hace pensar que necesito tu ayuda.

--- Pues el hacho de que conozco más a Sesshoumaru que tú.

Kagura se sorprendió ante tal respuesta pero sólo le quedó escuchar.

--- ¿acaso sabes que Rin va a tener un hijo de Sesshoumaru?

Kagura se quedó pensativa pues en realidad no se había enterado de ese acontecimiento.

--- Es mejor que intentes olvidar a Sesshoumaru, creo que no tiene la intención de dejar a Rin por ti y mucho menos en estos momentos.

--- Tú no tienes que decirme que hacer o que no. Ella es una simple humana y Sesshoumaru odia a los humanos así que…

--- Es verdad que odia a los humanos pero Rin es diferente para él, tienes que comprender que él la ama y que tú vales nada para él. --- Dicho esto Inuyasha se retiro dejando a una pensativa y entristecida Kagura.

---Debo admitir que Inuyasha tiene razón pero no puedo creer lo que me dice. Donde quedo tanto odio a los humanos, aquellos seres a los que el destruía sin compasión y que tanto detestó.

Kagura estaba cada vez más confundida, tenía tantas dudas que decidió que debía hacerle otra visita a Sesshoumaru pero sería en otro momento pues debía pensar muy bien lo que preguntaría a Sesshoumaru (n/a: Sessh: Ingenuamente cree que le voy a responder sus dudas. Yo: Pues deberías, así facilitarías muchas cosas. Sessh: Que crees que soy ¿un enciclopedia ambulante? Yo: Pues eres un enciclopedia muy bueno. Sessh: oo).

**O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

En el castillo…

Rin ya contaba con tres meses de embarazo y por fin después de muchas dudas y de buscar logró encontrar una habitación que le gustara para el bebé y Sesshoumaru estaba de acuerdo. (N/a: En sí escogió la habitación que se encuentra junto a la de ellos. Sessh: Debí pensar bien antes de dejarla escoger una habitación. Yo: que tiene de malo esa habitación. Sessh: Mejor sigue narrando la historia y después tú misma te enterarás del porque.). Lo que seguía ahora era decorarla lo cual era un poco complicado pues con tantas diferencias en ciertos gustos pero como siempre Sesshoumaru no se podía negar por mucho tiempo a las peticiones de Rin.

--- Sería más fácil si llamáramos a una persona especializada en este tipo de cosas. --- Dice Sesshoumaru a Rin.

--- Mmm… pues quizá sería lo mejor.

--- Jaken…---dice Sesshoumaru con una mirada que daba a entender perfectamente bien que quería que mandaran a llamar a alguien para decorar y amueblar ese cuarto. (N/a: Recordemos que Sessh que habla sin necesidad de palabras.)

--- Si amo. --- Después de decir esto se retira a seguir la orden de Sesshoumaru.

Rin ya estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas así que sólo dijo:

--- Me gustaría salir.

--- Si deseas puedo llevarte alas aguas termales que se encuentran en el noreste de estos territorios.

--- Me encantaría. Podemos ir hoy. --- Dice Rin con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

--- Claro que sí. Sólo debes preparar tus cosas para irnos en cuanto tú lo pidas.

Sesshoumaru y Rin se alistaron para irse y así lo hicieron. Al llegar se sentaron un rato debajo de un árbol para descansar y después entraron en las aguas. Una vez dentro simplemente disfrutaron de la tranquilidad del lugar y hablaron un poco de los cambios que tendrían que hacer en sus vidas después del nacimiento del bebé.

**O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

En casa de Inuyasha…

Estaba lista la cena, Kagome la servía e Inuyasha llamaba a su hijo para que cenaran juntos.

Una vez acabada y con el niño dormido Inuyasha dice:

---Hace un mes me encontré con Kagura.

--- ¿Te refieres a la mujer que manipulaba los vientos?

--- Así es.

--- ¿Y cómo se encuentra?

--- Pues aparentemente bien pero… aún no se resigna al desprecio de Sesshoumaru.

--- Debe ser terrible para ella.

**O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

En el castillo…

Rin y Sesshoumaru ya habían regresado de las aguas termales y Rin se había ido a dormir. Sesshoumaru aun permanecía despierto pues sabía que una presencia conocida se acercaba así que decidió salir al bosque para averiguar quien era ese ser. Al avanzar unos pocos metros se encontró con Kagura quien estaba parada junto a un gran árbol.

--- Te pedí que no volvieras.

--- Lo sé pero necesito saber algunas cosas y sólo tú puedes contestarlas.

--- Y porque crees que te las diré. Ahora vete de aquí.

--- Por favor Sesshoumaru escúchame.

--- No me hagas perder mi tiempo. --- Sesshoumaru le da la espalda y camina rumbo al castillo.

--- Si no me escuchas tendré que hablar con ella.

Sesshoumaru sabía exactamente a quien se refería Kagura.

Lanzando uno de sus látigos (n/a: Esas tiritas verdes que le salen de los dedos.)cerca de Kagura dice:

--- Retírate de mi presencia y no te atrevas a pisar nuevamente mis territorios o no tendré compasión de ti.

Kagura no tuvo otra opción que la de retirarse e intentar resignarse a la idea de que jamás podría estar con Sesshoumaru como lo estaba Rin.

**O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

En el cuarto del bebé…

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde aquella plática con Kagura (n/a: Rin ya tiene cinco meses. Ya se le ve la pancita.) y Sesshoumaru y Rin se encontraban revisando el cuarto del bebé que ya estaba casi terminado.

--- Está quedando hermoso --- Dice Rin.

Sesshoumaru observa detenidamente la habitación mientras Rin espera una respuesta.

--- Se ve bien pero aún faltan muchos detalles que arreglar.

--- Estoy segura que sí pero aún así se ve hermoso.

**O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

Un mes después…

En el centro del castillo había un pequeño lago y en el centro de éste un quiosco. (n/a: Si han visto "memorias de una Geisha" sabrán más o menos como es. Sessh: No pudiste ser original. Yo: No me critiques. Es tu casa no la mía. Sessh: Tú eres quien la está describiendo e imaginando. Yo: … sigamos con la historia.) Donde se encontraba Sesshoumaru sentado con Rin detrás de él, ella estaba desenredando el cabello de Shesshoumaru ya que a pesar de que no se notaba muchas veces se le enredaba así que Rin tenía como pasatiempo arreglarle el cabello. (n/a: Que lindo no lo creen. Sessh: '¬¬, mejor dedícate a escribir.) Sin embargo sin previo aviso Rin se desmaya pero debido a los grandes reflejos de Sesshoumaru éste logra evitar que caiga al suelo. Se levanta con Rin en brazos y se dirige a su habitación para dejar allí a Rin. En uno de los pasillos se encuentra a un sirviente el cual al notar a Rin se dirige lo más rápido posible a conseguir un médico.

**O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

En la habitación de Sesshoumaru y Rin…

Un médico revisa a la joven, una vez terminada la revisión se dirige a Sesshoumaru, quién ha estado pendiente de todo, y le dice:

--- La Señora se encuentra un poco débil pero no es algo grave, son simplemente algunos síntomas del embarazo. Le dejaré unos medicamentos para algunos de los malestares que pueda llegar a tener y en caso de una recaída asegúrese de llamarme.

Jaken, quién también estaba presente, tomó los medicamentos y se los llevó para guardarlos. El médico se retiró dejando a Sesshoumaru solo con Rin.

--- ¿Te sientes mejor? ---Pregunta Sesshoumaru.

--- Estoy bien.--- Contesta Rin con una gran sonrisa.

--- Te dejaré para que descanses.

Dicho esto Sesshoumaru prosigue a retirarse y Rin decide dormir un rato.

**O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

Por la noche en el jardín…

Otro mes había pasado, Rin ya tenía siete meses de embarazo.

Estaban Rin y Sesshoumaru debajo de un árbol de cerezos que se encontraba en el centro del jardín.

--- El cuarto de nuestro bebé ya está listo. --- dice Rin alegre. --- Me gustaría que mañana lo vieras y me des una opinión.

--- Lo haré pero con una condición. --- contesta Sesshoumaru.

--- ¿Y cual es esa condición? --- Pregunta Rin un poco desconcertada.

--- Muy obvia. Que tú la veas conmigo.

Rin sólo pudo responder con un beso.

--- Sessh¿puedo preguntarte algo?

--- Ya preguntaste pero puedes volver ha hacerlo.

--- ¿Qué es lo que en verdad sientes por mí?

--- Esa pregunta es muy fácil. Sabes bien que te amo y que no es necesario que lo preguntes.

En ese momento Sesshoumaru se acerca más a Rin y la besa. Una vez terminado el beso Rin dice:

---Yo también te amo.

**O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

En el comedor del castillo…

Sesshoumaru había recibido la notificación de que un youkai había entrado en sus territorios y que debía ir a deshacerse de él.

--- Tendré Que salir por unos días. --- Dice Sesshoumaru a Rin.

--- ¿Es necesario que vayas?

--- Lamentablemente si. Pero durante mi ausencia podrás ir a visitar a Kagome, sólo debes llevar contigo a Ah-Un.

--- Mmm… Es una gran idea. Pero te extrañaré.

--- Regresaré lo más pronto posible.

--- ¿Cuándo piensas partir?

--- Mañana al amanecer.

Y así lo hizo. Al amanecer del día siguiente Sesshoumaru partió acompañado de Jaken y Rin decidió que más tarde visitaría a Kagome.

**O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

En el jardín…

Se encontraba Rin montada sobre Ah-Un despidiéndose de una de los sirvientes del castillo. Después de la despedida Ah-Un se elevó y se dirigió a la casa de Kagome. Al llegar ahí fue recibida por el hijo de Kagome. Rin pasó un lindo día en compañía de Kagome, estuvieron platicando y se divirtieron mucho. Al llegar la tarde Rin decidió que era hora de volver a casa y tuvo que despedirse.

En el camino de regreso pidió a Ah-Un que descendiera porque ella se había mareado debido al embarazo y la altura. Ah-Un obedeció y bajo a una parte del bosque un tanto despejada para que Rin pudiera descansar. Rin se sentó debajo de un árbol y Ah-Un se echo cerca de ella para poder cuidarla. Pocos minutos después Rin se puso de pie pero vio como una anciana salía de entre los árboles y se acercaba a ella. Ah-Un permanecía echado y sin inmutarse así que Rin no se preocupo.

--- ¿Aún recuerdas su deseo? --- Pregunto la anciana.

Rin aparentemente no comprendía, sólo se preguntaba a quien se refería y que deseo.

--- ¿A que se refiere? --- Contesto Rin amablemente.

--- Pues a quien más, al padre de tu hijo.

Rin se sorprendió pues en ese momento recordó que el más grande deseo de Sesshoumaru era el de tener descendencia pura.

--- Ahora que lo dice, recuerdo uno pero…

--- Es ese deseo al que me refiero.

--- Tenía mucho tiempo que no lo recordaba.

--- Lo imagine.

Por unos segundos reinó el silencio hasta que la anciana habló.

--- Si quieres, yo puedo ayudarte.

Rin no sabía que decir, pues realmente nunca había pensado en el hecho de que su hijo sería un hanyou.

--- Creo que no es necesario que me lo digas es obvia tu expresión pero para lograrlo necesito algo muy valioso.

--- ¿Y que es eso tan valioso?

--- tu vida.

Rin se quedó pasmada, no sabía que decir pero después de pensarlo un rato decidió aceptar la ayuda de la anciana. Ésta dibuja un círculo alrededor de Rin y dice unas palabras aparentemente en otro idioma. Después de esto la anciana desaparece junto con el círculo sin dejar rastros de su presencia. Rin se acerca a Ah-Un y regresan al castillo.

Por fin termine. Espero que les haya gustado y pues trataré de no tardarme mucho en escribir el siguiente capítulo.


	3. Dulce llegada, triste partida

Pues aquí estoy escribiendo otra vez, arruinando la trama de la serie jejeejejeje. Espero que les guste y lamento informarles que éste es el último capítulo así que disfrútenlo.

Sessh: Por fin, creí que jamás ibas a dejar de molestarme.

MuA: Y quien dice que no seguiré escribiendo historias que hablen de ti.

Sessh: …

MuA: O que creíste este era mi único fic a cerca de ti.

Sessh: …

MuA: Oye¿estás bien?

Sessh: …

MuA: No la ley del hielo nooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!

Es el momento de explicaciones:

_Lo que está escrito así son los recuerdos._

**O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**: Cambio de escenas.

(N/a: comentario.): Notas de la autora (yo) y algún colado por ahí.

Lo demás espero que lo entiendan.

Hagamos esto legal: Mmmm… todos lo sabemos los personajes no son míos y ustedes ya saben de quien son.

**O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

Capítulo 2: Dulce llegada, triste partida…

Estaba Rin en uno de los jardines del castillo parada debajo de aquel árbol de cerezos que tanto degustaba. De pronto una voz varonil se escucho detrás de ella:

--- El momento está próximo. No deberías estar aquí afuera.

--- Lo sé pero quería ver este hermoso árbol.

Sesshoumaru no entendía porque pero al igual que Rin sabía que su hijo nacería la luna llena próxima la cual era esa noche.

--- Será mejor que entres al castillo.

Dicho esto, ambos caminaron al palacio.

**O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

Dentro del palacio…

En una de las habitaciones se encontraba Rin en labor de parto y Sesshoumaru esperaba impaciente fuera de la habitación. Se encontraba extrañamente preocupado aunque claro que no lo dejaba ver pero realmente lo estaba, algo en el no le permitía estar tranquilo, sabía que algo malo pasaría su instinto se lo advertía pero no sabía que era.

Minutos después una youkai de edad un tanto avanzada salía de la habitación con una expresión llena de tristeza. Se dirigió hacia Sesshoumaru y le dijo:

--- Por fin ha nacido, ha sido una linda niña…

Sesshoumaru notó algo extraño en esas palabras pues a pesar de haber recibido tal noticia sentía que algo malo venía.

---Pero lady Rin… --- Unas lágrimas se escaparon de aquella mujer youkai.

Sesshoumaru comprendía perfectamente lo que esas lágrimas significaban, era algo que su instinto le había advertido. Se apresuró a entrar a la habitación en la que se encontraba Rin. Al verla se acercó tranquilamente esperando una reacción positiva por parte de ella pero lo único que pudo ver fue a una Rin muy cansada que permanecía en el futón con sus ojos cerrados.

--- ¿Rin? --- Pregunto Sesshoumaru dulcemente (N/a: OO)

Ella abrió sus ojos tranquilamente y mostró una bella sonrisa la cual siempre había cautivado a Sesshoumaru.

--- ¿Si mi Señor? --- Dijo Rin débilmente.

Sesshoumaru permaneció unos segundos observando a Rin, en ella podía ver la sonrisa que tanto le gustaba pero en sus ojos podía apreciar una gran tristeza que aunque ella quisiera ocultarla era casi imposible hacerlo ante su Señor.

--- Rin… gracias por hacerme tan feliz.

--- Soy yo quien debo agradecerle, si no le hubiese conocido jamás sabría que es la felicidad.

Sesshoumaru sonrió ante aquella frase esa era una sonrisa que sólo mostraba a Rin pero aún así sabía que algo malo pasaba, podía notar como poco a poco como la vida de Rin se iba. En ese momento la youkai que había salido se acercó a Sesshoumaru para poder mostrarle a su hija, éste al verla se sorprendió pues notó que su olor era un tanto peculiar ya que no había rastro del de Rin en su sangre, sólo el de él además de sus características físicas. En ese momento un vago recuerdo llega a su mente:

_--- Pues lo más probable es que tenga ciertas características de Inuyasha._

Miraba atento a su hija y notó que su tez era blanca como la de el, que tenía las mismas marcas color escarlata en sus mejillas y brazos además de esa luna coronando su frente, era… una youkai y no una hanyou como todos creían que sería, Rin estaba alegre al notar que esa anciana que se había encontrado en el bosque la había podido ayudar pero aún se preguntaba en que momento el deseo cobraría su vida.

Sesshoumaru mostró a Rin a la pequeña ella sonrió complacida.

--- ¿Cómo quieres llamarla?

Tanto Rin como la youkai presente se sorprendieron ante tal pregunta pues no era común que las madres decidieran el nombre pero tampoco se podía contradecir a Lord Sesshoumaru.

--- Me gustaría nombrarla Tsuki.

Sesshoumaru se limitó a asentir y a pedir a la youkai que se retirara llevándose a su hija junto con ella.

--- Rin. ---Pronunció Sesshoumaru--- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

Rin permaneció en silencio un momento y después contestó:

--- Recuerde que le amo mi Señor, nunca me olvide.

Sesshoumaru sintió una opresión el pecho y se acerco más a ella hasta depositar un cálido beso en sus labios.

--- No debes recordármelo pues sabes que nunca te olvidaré.

Después de esto Rin comenzó a temblar un poco.

--- Mi Señor, perdóneme pero ya no puedo permanecer más a su lado, realmente quisiera pero ya no está en mis manos, lamento no poder complacerlo por más tiempo. --- Después de decir esto unas lágrimas quisieron escapar de sus bellos ojos pero no lo permitió, sabía que Sesshoumaru le había enseñado a no llorar y no lo haría en ese momento.

Sesshoumaru no sabía que decir, por primera vez se sentía impotente ante tal situación, él comprendía lo que ella le quería dar a entender y por desgracia ya no tenía solución. Recordaba perfectamente la ocasión en la que tuvo que ir a una parte del infierno para que Tenseiga madurara y que en aquella ocasión Rin perdió la vida y fue sólo gracias a su madre que ella había podido volver a la vida (N/a: Esto fue en el Manga y fue la mamá de Sessh quien revivió a Rin. Sessh: continúa escribiendo. Yo: y quien eres tú para darme órdenes. Sessh:…--- Mirada fría que lo dice todo.)

--- Todo va a estar bien. --- Dijo Rin al notar un poco de tristeza en la cara de Sesshoumaru.

--- Como puedes estar tan segura.

--- Porque Tsuki permanecerá contigo y yo sé que ella te dará gran felicidad.

--- Me la dará pero ninguna se comparará a la tuya.

--- No debes negarte la felicidad, siempre estaré a tu lado, quizá no físicamente pero si en tu corazón.

Sesshoumaru permaneció al lado de Rin observándola tranquilamente hasta que ésta se dispuso a dormir.

--- Mi Señor, necesito pedirle una última cosa… sólo quiero que… cuide bien a Tsuki. Enséñele lo mismo que a mí, a ser fuerte, a no llorar y a saber apreciar lo que tiene con ella.

--- Te prometo que así lo haré.

--- Ya es tarde mi Señor, estoy cansada. --- Sesshoumaru estaba muy triste así que le dio un cálido beso.

--- Recuerda que eres tú mi gran amor, nunca te olvidaré, duerme, ya estoy aquí, cuidaré siempre de ti.

Después de escuchar esto Rin cerró sus ojos cayendo así en un profundo sueño del que jamás despertaría.

Después de pensar unos minutos decide salir de esa habitación para volver a ver a su hija quien se encontraba en la habitación de al lado. Una vez ahí se acerco a ella, estaba acostada en un futón pequeño. Junto a la puerta estaba Yaken quien armándose de valor dijo:

--- Amo. Los Lord's del Sur y su hermano desean conocer a la niña.--- Yaken estaba asustado pues por error había dicho "hermano en ves de Inuyasha".

--- Diles que pueden entrar.

Yaken se sorprendió ante tal respuesta pero de inmediato salió a buscarlos. Aparentemente nadie sabía del incidente con Rin.

La youkai que había atendido a Rin se acerco a Sesshoumaru y pregunto:

--- ¿Qué desea que haga con el cuerpo de la Señora?

--- Deberá ser arreglada, cremada y sus restos se depositarán debajo del árbol de cerezos que se encuentra en el jardín.--- Contestó con una voz seria.

En ese momento son interrumpidos por la llegada de los Lord's del Sur y de Inuyasha y Kagome seguidos de Yaken.

--- Así lo haremos Amo.--- Dice la youkai antes de retirarse.

Todos se acercan a donde estaba Sesshoumaru para poder apreciar a Tsuki.

--- Es muy hermosa.---Opinó la Señora del Sur.

--- Y tan tierna.--- Afirmó Kagome.

--- Además de tener un gran parecido contigo Sesshoumaru.--- dijo el Señor de sur.

Sesshoumaru se limitó a escuchar pero Inuyasha pregunto:

--- ¿Lady Rin está bien?

Un silencio reino el lugar, todos esperaban la respuesta de Sesshoumaru.

--- Ella falleció poco después de que mi hija nació.

Esa fue toda la respuesta que obtuvieron. Yaken comenzó a derramar unas silenciosas lágrimas mientras que todos permanecían en silencio. Sesshoumaru iba a salir de la habitación cuando escucho la voz de Inuyasha.

--- ¿Y sólo eso dirás¿Acaso no te interesa su muerte?--- Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Sesshoumaru se retiro de la habitación.

--- Inuyasha.---Se escucho la voz de Kagome.--- Debes entender que a él le duele más que a nosotros pero que no es capaz de expresar sus sentimientos frente a los demás.

Sesshoumaru pudo escuchar lo último que dijo Kagome pero aún así se dirigió hacia sus habitaciones. Al llegar ahí entro y se sentó junto al futón el que cada día dormía con Rin y en ese momento su corazón venció a su corazón y dejó que unas lágrimas se desbordaran de sus ojos dándole a éstos un brillo que denotaba tristeza y dolor.

--- ¿Pero que demonios me pasa?---Pensó el youkai de mirada ambarina.-- ¿Porqué estoy llorando? Acaso esto es tristeza…--- El youkai se sorprendió de él mismo pues no sabía como era que había llegado a amar tanto a esa humana, aquella niña que un día revivió para "probar" a Tenseiga, aquella por la que muchas veces se dijo que no sería como su padre pero ahí estaba él, sentado y llorando por haber perdido lo que más amaba en esta vida, un ser de la raza que tanto despreció, una humana que sin darse cuenta le dio más de lo que él creía. Se quedó un tiempo más pensando en lo que había vivido y llegó a una conclusión, ella ya no estaría ahí pero no debía olvidar a su hija, él debía vivir por ella tal y como lo hizo por Rin, debía cuidarla, protegerla y educarla. Se levantó tranquilamente y se dirigió a la habitación en la que se encontraba su hija. Allí se encontraba Inuyasha con Kagome y los Lord's del Sur esperando por él. Permanecieron en silencio un tiempo pero al notar la tranquilidad que emanaba Sesshoumaru decidieron conversar, la noche pasó tranquila hasta que llegó la hora de dormir. Cada quién se dirigió a su habitación, todos necesitaban descansar ya que mañana se despedirían de Rin para que sus restos descansaran en el jardín.

**O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

Al día siguiente en el jardín…

Todos ya se habían retirado al interior del palacio dejando sólo a Sesshoumaru y a Tsuki debajo de aquel árbol de cerezos. (N/a: Sessh se supone que está cargando a Tsuki.)

--- Rin… como podrás darte cuenta decidí que tu lugar de descanso fuera a los pies de este hermoso árbol ya que significa mucho para mí. --- Sesshoumaru se encontraba triste aunque no lo hiciera notar.--- Estoy seguro que Tsuki será muy feliz al igual que yo lo fui y lo soy. Te agradezco por este gran regalo que me dejaste aunque hasta hace algunas horas no comprendía como es que ella es un youkai cuando bien sabíamos que sería un Hanyou. Es cierto que siempre quise una descendencia pura pero jamás al costo de tu vida. Anoche una anciana apareció en mi habitación y me dijo lo que te sucedió, no debiste haberlo hecho. Al principio me moleste un poco pues contigo es muy difícil enojarse sin importar el motivo pero después comprendí que tú no tuviste la culpa de tú decisión, el culpable fui yo por mi gran egoísmo y por jamás haber hablado este tema contigo. Ahora sólo puedo decir que todo estará bien y que no estoy enojado simplemente agradecido por el amor que me das y por el hecho de saber cuanto fue lo que diste por mi felicidad y que aún sigues dando.

En ese momento una pequeña corriente de aire pasó junto a Sesshoumaru haciendo que algunos pétalos de las flores que poseía el árbol volasen cerca de él formando una hermosa escena que Inuyasha y Kagome pudieron observar.

--- Estoy seguro que todo va a cambiar en la vida de Sesshoumaru desde el día de hoy.--- Dijo Kagome.

--- Eso es lo que parece.--- Comentó Inuyasha.

**O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O**

Y pues esto fue todo. El fic ya se acabo y pues no me queda más que despedirme y pedirles que me dejen sus reviews para saber que opinan, se acepta de todo burlas, críticas constructivas y críticas no tan constructivas, felicitaciones de todo no se preocupen yo aceptare lo que me digan.

Sessh: Mmmm… No tenías que ponerme tan sensible al final.

MuA: Claro que sí, todos merecen conocer esa parte de ti.

Sessh: …

MuA: No otra vez no, está bien la próxima vez te describiré menos sensible.

Sessh: Y como estás segura que habrá próxima vez.

MuA: Pues fácil, porque pienso seguir escribiendo.

Sessh: Pues ten cuidado, no siempre estarás despierta y tú no tienes quien te proteja.

MuA: OO no sabía que pudieses ser tan cruel.

Sessh: No me conoces.

MuA: Está bien, mi próximo fic lo haré con personas o con youkais que conozca.

Sessh: Termina de despedirte.

MuA: Ash pero que amargado.

Sessh: ¬¬.

MuA: Está bien me despediré.

Pues debido a que me están obligando…¬¬… deberé despedirme pero no se preocupen pronto estaré con un nuevo fic o eso espero…debo conseguirme un guardaespaldas…en fin cuídense mucho y espero sus reviews.


End file.
